


Startle

by musicforswimming



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Agenda Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/pseuds/musicforswimming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The calm before a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Startle

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Dark Agenda Remixed](http://dark-agenda.dreamwidth.org/4942.html) challenge.

It's a new life, a second chance, and it's not that different from the one that was taken from him in the first place except for all the monsters and the fact that he's currently bound to Dean fucking Winchester. Tonight the rain drops into the sand and the noise of it on the roof of the car drowns out the sound of the ocean. It's cold and it's dusk and everything's gray, and they're huddled here in the car waiting for night to come and more damn monsters.

Dean kisses him while they wait. It's usually Victor who has to initiate it, but this evening it's Dean, in the middle of checking his gun once more while they sit and wait and wait some more. His mouth, soft and hot, presses against Victor's and their guns are on the seat between them. Victor kisses back, tries to keep it chaste for now, because once Dean starts he generally isn't interested in stopping. But the kissing isn't bad, especially not when Dean starts making those little noises of his, soft grunts that make him sound happy for once.

Something screams outside and they fall apart. His heart is racing with the scare and the kiss. "Just a gull," he says, and they both laugh a little. Dean picks up his beer with one hand and his gun with the other, but he glances up, long-lashed eyes locking with Victor's over the bottle, which he offers to him.

Victor shakes his head, grins, takes it and drains it.

"Douche," Dean mutters, tossing the empty bottle in the back. "You jumped too."

The sudden rainstorm is dying off; the clouds are still racing and the ocean is still white-capped, but there's no rattle on the car's roof anymore. There's the sound of the sea, distant through the glass and the metal, and there's still the distant scream of the gulls, and Victor's not sure what he's about to say but then something flashes dark down on the sand and it doesn't matter; he's undoing the safety and opening the door.

Dean's hand alights once on the small of his back and then they're moving, into the night, and just for a second, before they hit the sand, he is on steady ground in this life. It's enough to carry him into the fight, enough to carry him into the night.


End file.
